


not so secret

by shitty4eyes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, I wrote this in a few hours and didn't edit it but enjoy ily, Idol-Verse, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Voyeurism, bottom changkyun, i'm new at smut?? but it went past 4k so, i'm soft leave me alone, members outside of changki mentioned, mentioned hyungwonho, this was just a smut written for a friend, whoops, y'all can enjoy my smut practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitty4eyes/pseuds/shitty4eyes
Summary: “Changkyun,” Kihyun sighed, trying not to smile. “You’re in the wrong bed.”“That’s your opinion."





	not so secret

**Author's Note:**

> yo this is for @akiko_chaan who's studying her ass off ily <3

Exhaustion sat heavy and deep in Kihyun's bones as he slumped against the van door. He'd managed to get in first, with the others filing in soon after, and Hyungwon fell asleep before Kihyun could even make himself comfortable in the back corner of the van, before Changkyun had even taken his place next to him. Nobody looked twice, of course. They were all exhausted, with the upcoming comeback and the showcases, but they were finally going back to their dorm. Although, admittedly, he'd quite like to go back to his hotel room, with the way his head hit the van door with every bump on the road. Changkyun groaned slightly into his stomach and that... that was another thing.

_A Thing_ because even though they'd shared their last hotel room, Changkyun had fallen asleep on their bed before even before wiping off his stage make-up. Kihyun had wiped it off for him, before removing his own and simply falling asleep on a made bed, using their maknae as a pillow.

It was a Thing, because they'd woken up, both hard and still heavy with lack of sleep, and they hadn't even managed to fool around for even five goddamn minutes before their manager was harking at their door to get ready for their flight home.

Kihyun sighed softly. God, he needed a good fuck. He really, really needed to fuck or be fucked and he knew full well that would be the literal only thing that could suck this heavy, stupid weight out of his bones.

"Hyung?" Changkyun whispered--Kihyun could recognise that voice anywhere. "Are you okay?"

"Mmm, I'm just tired," Kihyun mumbled back, letting his hand come up to Changkyun's head, hairspray still clinging to his strands. Fucking idol life. Can't he just enjoy Changkyun's soft hair, for god' sake.

"You're tense, though," Changkyun whispered, nuzzling into his hand. "If you wanna sleep you shouldn't be tense."

"Have you met me, of course I'm tense," Kihyun groaned slightly as they hit another bump, his forehead colliding slightly with the window. "For god's sake."

Changkyun chuckled softly. "Everyone else is sleeping."

"Good for them." Kihyun peeked his eyes open, and, sure enough, it wasn't just Hoseok and Hyunwoo's snoring. Hyungwon looked absolutely dead to the world, and Jooheon's mouth was hanging open, head thrown back. He glanced down, and Changkyun's eyes weren't closed.

"I have an idea," Changkyun whispered, shrugging off his hoody and throwing it over his head too fast for Kihyun to process what was happening. Changkyun undid Kihyun's fly and Kihyun jumped, hitting his head against the window.

" _Changkyun_ ," Kihyun hissed, Minhyuk stirring in the front of the van. Changkyun lifted the hoody and looked at Kihyun all innocently, like he wasn't... like he wasn't _suggesting_... like he wasn't-- "Now? Really?"

"What? You're tense, I wanna help you sleep."

"We're not--we're not exactly _alone_ , Kyun," Kihyun whispered urgently, as Changkyun threw the hoody over his head again.

"I'm pretty sure they all know, anyway--"

"That's not the point-- _Ah_ \--" Kihyun pressed his fist against his mouth. _This fucking kid_. He could feel Changkyun licking at the bulge in his underwear, even as he undid the buttons of his jeans. _Goddammit._

He couldn't see what Changkyun was doing, the black hoody did a fantastic job of hiding the fact that Changkyun was teasing his cock in a van with his goddamn band members. Only Changkyun would do this. Only _Im Fucking Changkyun_.

He couldn't see what Changkyun was doing, but he could feel it. Could feel him press the weight of his hot tongue onto the tip of his cock, over his underwear, the material now wet with the kid's spit. Fuck, he was getting hard so fast. Did he... Did he like this? The publicity of it?

Admittedly, Kihyun did get a certain kick out of making out backstage, fans screaming for them in the distance. He was quite proud of the fact that he'd made Changkyun come in the time it took Hyungwon and Wonho to perform From Zero, Changkyun stumbling on stage for Now or Never, and Hyungwon throwing a look at Kihyun. Not that he knew. Not that anyone knew.

Kihyun groaned softly against his fist. Yeah. Yeah, he liked this quite a bit.

Changkyun pulled down his underwear and Kihyun didn't even have a second to process this before Changkyun had his lips around the tip of his cock and sucked.   
  
Now, Kihyun was the main vocal of MONSTA X and there was never any doubt at this fact. He was a vocal, in so many ways, and keeping the high whine from working its way up his throat was one hell of a task. Changkyun knew his way around the older's dick by now, and knew exactly what to do, and it was almost infuriating. Kihyun had also seen the kid with his lips wrapped around him that it wasn't at all difficult to imagine what Changkyun looked like under the hoody. He looked down and fuck, you really couldn't see anything. It just looked like the light was bothering Changkyun as he slept--admittedly, on Kihyun's lap, but this wouldn't be the first time.  
  
The heat left his cock, and Kihyun knew full well the small 'pop' wouldn't at all carry over to any of the other members, but God, it almost rang in Kihyun's ears, before sitting somewhere in the depths of his stomach. Changkyun licked at him, tongue running almost lazily up the side of his dick, before curling around, before doing it again and again like he enjoyed the taste of it--Kihyun felt the sudden need to suck Changkyun off, what even was he--before taking him fully into his mouth. Kihyun almost, _almost_ groaned.  
  
He bit down, teeth digging into the soft flesh of his hand. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.  
  
How did Changkyun always manage to take his cock so well. It would hit the back of Changkyun's throat and, in the beginning, Changkyun had always gagged a little, but the vocal lessons he'd given the maknae for their switch performance of Fighter had done _wonders_.

Changkyun bopped slowly, almost punishingly so, up and down Kihyun's cock. It had been so damn _long_ since they could do this. They technically couldn't even do it now, but no, Changkyun had his own ideas, and to hell if he wasn't savoring it. Kihyun worked his hand down under the hoody, gripping slightly at Changkyun's hair.

He felt his orgasm building as Changkyun hollowed his cheeks and hummed softly, and Changkyun increased his pace before sucking, hard, and Kihyun could only increase his grip on the younger's hair before he whined softly against his hand, muscles tensing in the effort not to move, not to cry out, biting as Changkyun sucked him through his release. He breathed heavily, blinking up at the roof of the van. Changkyun's tongue lapped at him, making sure he was clean, cock jumping slightly as over-sensitivity kicked in, before Changkyun simply pulled up his underwear again and did up his pants.

Changkyun peeked his head out from the hoody, looking ridiculously innocent with it thrown over him like a jacket and nuzzling into Kihyun's stomach. He looked up at Kihyun, smiling softly, the only evidence that--well, that--had just happened the puffiness of his lips and the glazed look in his eyes. "Better?"

Kihyun couldn't keep his eyes open. Fuck. Fuck. "Th-thanks."

Changkyun shifted slightly, pulling his legs up a little. They had the whole backseat to themselves and it was kind of funny how easily they both fit. "Mmm, you're welcome. Pay me back later."

"Oh, hell yes," Kihyun breathed, turning his head, ready to let exhaustion take him.

"I love you, hyung."

That. That wasn't a whisper. Kihyun blinked down at Changkyun, who had his eyes closed and looked so goddamn beautiful in the soft light of the lights lining the highway, who had just... said it. If anyone was awake, or even slightly aware, they would have heard. Kihyun's chest hurt, in that way it always did when he realised he couldn't tell anyone. The risks were too large. They were already putting so much on the line, and had given in to their feelings long ago, when Changkyun had been... closed off. Sad, when others laughed, and Kihyun had spotted this _look_ on his face whenever he interacted with the other members, whenever he'd put his arm around one of them without really thinking about it, and most especially when Starship had hinted at them doing some fan service.

It was hard, not looking at Changkyun all the time, but Changkyun had never seen that, because Kihyun never looked when Changkyun would know he was. Fuck, they'd been so stupid. And Kihyun remembers telling their manager that he felt most comfortable with Changkyun, but didn't want to do anything... well, that he didn't want to put himself into a difficult situation with the kid. He was most comfortable with Changkyun, but he'd avoided the kid, because the casual touches he shared with the other members never felt casual with Changkyun. It always felt loaded with electricity, or something else he couldn't really place.

It was when he started looking up 'Changki', that he noticed how much Changkyun looked at him without _him_ noticing. The look on his face the one time Shownu held him. The way he always paid attention to him. There was so much and he felt like such an idiot.

Long story short, it had been months, now, and Kihyun was... indescribably happy. And it kind of hurt that he couldn't tell anyone how much he loved this stupid kid. But he could tell the stupid kid, and he could mean it with everything in him, and that was enough, sometimes.

"I love you, too, Kyungie."

They both fell asleep, and as expected, nobody batted an eye at the two of them cuddled together on the back seat. It was still night, and Kihyun was slightly peeved at constantly waking up when the sun hadn't even risen yet.

"Guys," Jooheon's groggy voice said, pushing weakly against Changkyun and moving him enough for the kid to roll onto his back and groan. 

"Noooo, let me sleep, you monster."

"Fine, sleep in the van, see if I give a shit," Jooheon grumbled, before hopping out of the van and Kihyun managed to get his eyes to stay open for more than two seconds. He, admittedly, did feel a bit more rested than usual. There's something to be said for a nice good night blow job.

"Changkyunnie."

"Mmmmm."

"We have to go."

"Nooo, not you, too. Turning against me. So cruel."

Kihyun laughed softly, and glanced around. They were alone, it was dark, no one would see. He leaned down and pressed his lips softly against Changkyun's. It was an odd angle, as Kihyun sucked slightly at Changkyun's top lip, denying himself the pleasure of licking into Changkyun's mouth and making him moan. For now.

Changkyun pouted as Kihyun pulled away, and Kihyun goddamn knew he was being soft, that he was looking at Changkyun far too affectionately for one band mate to another, but fuck it. "I feel dirty."

"Nice."

" _No_. I mean, I want to shower."

Changkyun squirmed and Kihyun wanted to kind of kick himself because fuck, he'd really let Changkyun fall asleep hard earlier, didn't he? He leaned in and kissed him again, before smiling against his mouth.

"Not alone, though."

"Yeah, cool, actually _fuck_ this van, we've got places to be."

Kihyun laughed as Changkyun scrambled up, hair pointing in every direction imaginable, tripping slightly in his rush out of the van. It was really cute. Needy Changkyun was... very cute. Among other things. Kihyun let out a breath, before following (a bit far behind) Changkyun. He kicked off his shoes before he walked in, and sure enough, everyone was already in their dorms, except for Wonho who was raiding the fridge.

Was... Was Changkyun already in the bathroom? Would Wonho notice if he just slipped in there? Maybe? Probably.

"What's up?"

Kihyun blinked. Right, he'd been standing in the hallway staring at nothing. That was normal.

"N-nothing. Has Changkyun come in yet?"

Wonho shrugged. "Probably. Wouldn't be surprised if he's still drooling in the back of the van."

Right. "I'm just gonna shower quickly."

Wonho raised an eyebrow at him. "Er. Okay? Enjoy?"

"Shut up," Kihyun said, before turning his back and walking to the bathroom, ignoring whatever was creeping up the back of his neck before opening the door and slipping in. Changkyun was shirtless and pantless, leaning into the shower with only his boxers on.

This was already going very well, in his honest, completely unbiased opinion. 

Kihyun let his eyes roam the maknae's body, as Changkyun leaned into the shower and adjusted the temperature. The spray of water echoed loudly against the tiles and Kihyun swallowed, because this felt like... like a privilege, almost. Changkyun didn't show his body. There was no shame in showing skin, especially not if you look like Hoseok and Hyunwoo, and Changkyun didn't have anything to be ashamed of but he never showed his body. That one time when he had to run into the ocean and Kihyun had picked up his shirt and stared at him in a way he wasn't fully aware of until he'd seen the footage afterwards.

Changkyun smiled back at him, a bit cocky as he noticed Kihyun's unabashed oggling, before stepping towards him, cupping his face, and kissing him deeply.

Kihyun was always, without fail, surprised by how much emotion Changkyun was able to pour into his kisses, into the way he touched Kihyun like Kihyun could disappear at any second. Like touching him was ephemeral and sacred and it was so stupid because of course, of course Kihyun would never leave, wouldn't give up those kisses for anything.

He kissed Changkyun back, trying to show Changkyun even a modicum of himself as much as Changkyun always gave him, and Changkyun sighed against him, parting his lips for Kihyun who accepted eagerly, licking into his mouth the way he's wanted to for what feels like ages. He's vaguely aware of Changkyun shrugging the jacket off his shoulders, before gripping at his hips, pulling at the seam of his t-shirt, fingers hot on his bare skin. Kihyun helped him take off his clothes, absolutely more than eager to get into the goddamn shower already. Kihyun kicked off his underwear and Changkyun shrugged off his own, groaning into Kihyun's mouth.

"We need to actually get into the shower, you know," Kihyun said, breaths coming out heavy.

Kihyun let out a laugh as Changkyun squeezed his ass, a hand per cheek, before pulling him into the shower. Changkyun wasn't... Demanding, really. Needy, yes, but the pull at his wrist felt almost desperate. Changkyun probably needed a good fuck as much as Kihyun did.

Kihyun took a moment to stand under the shower head, letting out a sigh at the hot water as it ran through his hour, down his shoulders and back. "God, that feels good." Kihyun ruffled his hair under the water, before peeking at Changkyun, who was staring at him. "W-what?"

"Sorry, I need a minute," Changkyun laughed. "You're so beautiful."

Kihyun flushed, which was ridiculous, because this was the same boy who sucked him off not too long ago. "Shut up."

"I'm serious!"

"Tell that to the lie detector." Kihyun stuck his tongue out, Changkyun walking over and putting his own head under the spray, eyes scrunched shut cutely as his wet hair fell over his eyes. Changkyun stepped away from the spray, running his hands over his face.

"Still not over that, huh?"

"I _believed in you_ , Changkyun," Kihyun laughed, before yelping a little as Changkyun pulled him closer by his hips, flushing slightly because, yes, they were the same height and yes, Changkyun clearly liked the situation they were in right then.

"You're the handsomest," Changkyun pecked his lips. "And the best vocalist the world has ever seen. So tall and manly, as well."

"I feel moderately mocked."

"Maybe. We're wasting water and the planet is dying, hyung, priorities."

Kihyun kissed Changkyun with a smile on his lips, before gasping softly because, God, Changkyun was needy today. His hand was already wrapped around him, thumb digging into his slit. Right. Planet. Dying. Priorities.

"What--" Kihyun whined--cos he could now, there wasn't a member within earshot for fuck's sake-- "What do you wanna do?"   
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Changkyun said, fingers digging into his hips.   
  
"Y-yeah, but specifically."   
  
Changkyun moved his mouth down to nip at Kihyun's throat, his hand slow up and down Kihyun's dick. "We can do whatever the hell you want, hyung."   
  
Kihyun growled, feeling that weird sense of... not possessiveness, but Kihyun was always known to be particular bossy, and it was just because Kihyun couldn't handle seeing things done inadequately when he knew how to do it and how to do it well. Changkyun--well, Changkyun was something Kihyun wanted to do really, really well.

Changkyun moved so easily and gladly under Kihyun's hands, turning as Kihyun guided him to turn around, and melting against him, hand coming up to steady himself against the tiled wall of the shower. Kihyun kissed his neck, and Changkyun leaned his head back, into his kisses, and Kihyun felt something stir in him at the silent, natural obedience.

He ran his hands down Changkyun's back, nails leaving little red lines on already pink skin as Kihyun could felt the hot spray of water on his own back. Kihyun kneaded the muscle of Changkyun ass, before kissing his shoulder blades and slowly getting down on his knees, kissing at the little dimples above Changkyun's ass. Changkyun shivered and Kihyun delighted in it, before spreading the boy's cheeks and licking. Changkyun gasped, stumbling slightly before Kihyun gripped at his thigh and Changkyun leaned forwards, making it easier for Kihyun's tongue to slowly make its way up from his balls before teasing at his hole.

"Hyu- _hyung_ ," Changkyun whined, hole tense against Kihyun's tongue. He took his time, until Changkyun relaxed against him again, and Kihyun could press his tongue into the tense ring of muscle, reveling in Changkyun's shaky sigh. He pressed his tongue in deeper, but Changkyun was so damn tight. He twisted his tongue and Changkyun cried out and Kihyun was too painfully hard to really care about the fact that his voice had echoed against the tiles, and probably made its way out of the bathroom. Changkyun felt slightly less tight as Kihyun pulled back, but whined, a needy little sound, at the loss of wet heat.

"Hyuuung, please _God_ tell me you have lube hidden somewhere in this _goddamn bathroom_."

"Mmm," Kihyun hummed, pressing a finger against Changkyun's hole, who cried out, again, and Kihyun laughed softly, holding onto Changkyun as he got up from his knees. "Yes, baby, of course I do."    
  
Changkyun leaned his forehead against the tiles, black hair hanging in his eyes in wet strands, his cheeks pink and his chest heaving slightly. Kihyun would never get used to how damn receptive this kid was. Kihyun stepped out of the shower, hissing at the sudden cold air, before quickly opening the cupboard under the sink and reaching in to the back where he kept a small bottle. Call him an optimist.   
  
He got up and walked back, stumbling slightly, giggling a little as Changkyun caught him by the arm and dragged him back into the shower.   
  
"Please don't fall, I have no idea how I would explain that to the group," Changkyun chuckled, slightly out of breath, Kihyun coming up behind him again to kiss at his neck. He pulled at Changkyun's skin with his teeth slightly, and God, Changkyun's noises.    
  
"Keep making sounds like that, baby,” (He loved calling Changkyun ‘baby’, it always got a reaction out of him; flustered and adorable outside of heated situations, and now? Changkyun practically purred). “And we'll let them come to their own damn conclusions,” Kihyun hummed as he sucked on the skin between his teeth, knowing full well he'd leave a mark there and not giving a single damn. It was winter, he could wear a goddamn turtleneck. It's not like it's the first time the make-up noonas have given Changkyun a curious look, in any case. Kihyun leaned back to uncap the bottle and pour a generous amount of cold lube over his fingers and dribbling some down Changkyun's crack, laughing softly as Changkyun hissed.   
  
Kihyun reached down, pressing a finger into Changkyun, who practically mewled.   
  
"Fu- _fuck_ , hyung, mo- _more_ I can take more, _please_."   
  
"God, you're so needy," Kihyun groaned against his shoulder as he pressed in deeper, before adding another finger-- so goddamn tight , and Changkyun moaned, a deep, guttural thing that made Kihyun's dick twitch. Changkyun pressed back against Kihyun's fingers and Kihyun groaned, his grip on Changkyun's arm probably painful at this point but it's not like Kihyun was under any disillusion about Changkyun's relationship with pain during sex. He crooked his fingers inside of Changkyun, and it didn't take much prodding to find that spot that made Changkyun cry out, hand against the wall tightening into a fist. Kihyun pumped his fingers, lapping at the water running down to behind Changkyun's ear.   
  
"Fu--fuck--more, hyung, please-- _ Ah _ !"

Kihyun pressed in a third finger, and Changkyun sucked in a breath, and Kihyun stilled, kissing softly at Changkyun's neck. "It's okay, baby, I got you."  
  
Changkyun rolled his head back, leaning into him, and Kihyun slowly, carefully moved his fingers, until Changkyun relaxed, still tight but not tense, nodding against him. "Okay, okay, _God_ , I'm good, I'm so, so _good_."

Kihyun's hips stuttered in his own, barely contained desperation, his cock throbbing with the need for stimulation. " _Fuck_ , okay--I need to--"   
  
"Do it," Changkyun breathed, and Kihyun pulled his fingers out, reaching immediately for the bottle again. Changkyun leaned forward to pant against the wall, and Kihyun ran his hand down Changkyun's side, before holding onto his hip and hissing as he spread lube over his dick, closing the bottle and simply tossing it to the side before lining himself up against Changkyun.

Kihyun pressed in slowly, his breath stuck somewhere in his throat as light and dark danced underneath his eyelids because holy shit. Let no one ever doubt the fact that Kihyun enjoyed very little as much as he enjoyed riding Changkyun until he cried, but Kihyun could barely feel his goddamn limbs with the almost overwhelming tight heat, and Changkyun took him in so well, pushing back against him and whining like there was little that he wanted more than Kihyun in him, and hell, Kihyun would give it, goddamn gladly.    
  
Kihyun had to take a moment to breathe, letting Changkyun adjust and himself a grip on reality as he placed soft little kisses on Changkyun's shoulders, speaking low between kisses, in that way Changkyun always liked. "You're so good, baby, so tight, so gorgeous taking my cock like that." Changkyun made that noise--that needy, lovely little noise he always made under Kihyun's praise, a sound close to what he imagined humans made in place of purring.   
  
Kihyun pulled out, clinging onto Changkyun, before thrusting into him, and they both cried out, Changkyun's deep groan enough to make Kihyun want to come undone then and there.

"D-don't stop," Changkyun whined, clinging onto the wall, breaths heavy and fast.

Kihyun used Changkyun's hips as an an anchor, to snap his hips back and thrust into him, Changkyun moaning with every thrust. Kihyun moved Changkyun by the hips just a little, just enough to find that sweet spot, to make Changkyun's voice break in a whine that echoed off the walls. 

"I'm--I--Oh _god, faster, more, please_ \-- _ Aaaah _ ."

Kihyun reached forward, taking Changkyun firmly in his hand, timing his strokes with his thrusts, pressing against Changkyun’s back in an attempt to not crumble.

"I'm--God, Kyun, tell me when--ah fuck, tell me when you're gonna come, okay, baby," Kihyun groaned, fingernails digging into Changkyun's skin. Fuck. Fuck, he could feel his orgasm building, nearing, teetering on the edge and, fuck, he tried to keep his rhythm but his hips kept stuttering, his thrusts becoming desperate, and  Changkyun rocked his hips back against him, oooh, fuck-- “Babe, baby, I can’t--”

He pumped at Changkyun again, his grip tight and legs shaking and Changkyun called out, Kihyun’s hips flush against Changkyun’s ass as they came, Changkyun spilling onto the tiles and Kihyun emptying inside of Changkyun as he thrust through his orgasm, Changkyun mewling and Kihyun’s legs shaking, and he pulled out just as the two of them crumbled, Changkyun falling onto him with a soft grunt.

“Ow,” Kihyun giggled, and Changkyun breathed out a laugh, looking up at Kihyun with an expression so beautifully blissed out Kihyun forgot how to breathe for a second. Kihyun brushed the wet hair out of Changkyun’s eyes, leaning down to press his lips against Changkyun’s. Shower sex didn’t really allow for much, and Kihyun had to admit, he preferred the times he’d had Changkyun on his back, drinking in every expression on his face, every tremble of his lips or frown, or when he’d kiss the moans from Changkyun’s lips as he came, but he wouldn’t say no to this again. There was something really sexy about fucking in a shower. Kihyun had never really seen the appeal, but he definitely could see it now.

Changkyun hummed happily and lazily against his lips. “Mmm, I feel like jelly.”

“I fell. My ass hurts.”

“Oh,  _ your  _ ass hurts.”

Kihyun smacked him on the arm, before running his hand up and down where he’d hit him. “I’m sorry. Does it really hurt?:

“Nah, I was just joking,” Changkyun said, sitting up and wincing slightly before smiling again, eyes closed and water falling down his back. Kihyun sat up, reaching for his shampoo, on the floor of the shower next to the other members’. “It’s a nice kind of pain.”

Kihyun scoffed, putting a little shampoo in his hand before scooting forward, reaching up and working it into Changkyun’s hair. “You always say that.”

“Gotta live your truth, man.”

Kihyun chuckled, silently working his hands through Changkyun’s hair, who looked fucked out and absolutely beautiful.

“Lean back,” Kihyun said, and Changkyun did, allowing Kihyun to wash the shampoo out before leaning forward and… Was it… Was it odd that Kihyun enjoyed this so much? Taking care of him like this? He tried not to think too much about it, as he worked the conditioner into his hair, soaping up a shower pouf and Changkyun leaned against him, probably half asleep as Kihyun cleaned him. He pinched him lightly on his side when he was done, Changkyun squirming. 

“Come on, get out.”

“You give me whiplash, do you know that.”

Kihyun laughed. “Get up and get dressed, the planet is dying, remember.”

“But--But I wanna wash your hair too and be all cute about it.”

“Next time, okay,” Kihyun said, giving him a quick kiss before slapping the side of his thigh. “Go on.”

Changkyun groaned, standing up and wandering out of the shower with eyes that were truly barely open, wrapping a towel around himself and leaving the bathroom just as Kihyun started washing his own hair.

Kihyun quickly made his way back to their room, careful not to wake up Minhyuk and Jooheon, but Jooheon was wrapped around his plushie, and Minhyuk was mumbling softly, so they were both essentially dead to the world. Kihyun simply pulled on a pair of briefs and a loose t-shirt, climbing up the little stairs to his bed, falling down, right onto Changkyun.

“Mmmf.”

“Changkyun,” Kihyun sighed, trying not to smile. “You’re in the wrong bed.”

“That’s your opinion,” Changkyun mumbled sleepily, hood drawn up, hair still damp. The idiot.

“Remind me to actually dry your hair too,” Kihyun said, too tired to care that the members would find Changkyun in his bed. It didn’t matter, not really, not when Hyungwon and Wonho practically shared a bed and Minhyuk rotated through the members’ beds like clockwork. It didn’t matter, but it did. 

“Hyung.”

“Yeah?”

Kihyun pulled the covers up, allowing himself to feel small as he nuzzled himself into Changkyun’s arms, that snaked around his waist and pulled him close. 

“We should tell them.”

“Can you two  _ shut up _ already, we all know you’re fucking,” Jooheon grumbled, kicking at the bunk bed above him. 

Changkyun giggled, holding Kihyun even closer. “Whoops.”


End file.
